The present invention relates to a switching device for a fluid distribution set and to an apparatus for controlling flow of a fluid using said switching device. The invention may find application for controlling flow of a liquid in a portion of a fluid circuit comprising deformable tubing and/or deformable chambers. By way of non-limiting example, the invention may be used for controlling blood flow in an extracorporeal circuit of a blood treatment machine.